Tag Team
by Time-Phantom
Summary: James Howlit, a C-sec officer who isn't really all that extraordinary catches the eye of a spectre. What do you get when a trouble making C-sec officer and a murderous spectre mix? Read and find out. OC's  maybe a familier character or two


**Day 1**

The year was 2180 Ambassador Udina had a mountain of paper work to go through. The Alliance Parliament and Udina both have been pushing for more of a say with the council. For twenty years the Alliance has been trying to get the recognition it deserves and aside from gaining a seat on the council, is by having one of their own, a human in the special tactics and reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

"I'm glad you could meet with me on short notice spectre." The Ambassador greeted. "Now lets get to the business at hand." He got up from his desk , he stared at the agent. The agent wore light armor and only seemed to carry a pistol. The agent leaned against the wall, next to the exit. The spectre seemed to watch Udina's every move, from getting up from his desk, lifting the file of one of the many spectre candidates and even seemed to be counting the foot steps it took to get from his desk to hand the file over.

The spectre sighed as the envelope made it's way in hand. "You humans are so bizarre. This belongs in a museum." The spectre laughed Udina didn't bother to hide the glare he directed toward the agent. "I'd relax if I were you Human." Udina could feel the hairs raise on his neck. He wasn't sure if those words were meant to be so cold, but Udina wasn't about to let this spectre test his patients.

"What do we have here." The agent quickly flipped through the pages quickly. The agent began listing off a profile. "James Howlit... Born on Demeter... served in the Alliance military form 2160 to 2178." She looked up at Udina ad cracked a smile at the Ambassador. "This says he served on Torfan." The spectre approvingly nodded. "Nice."

"So what do you think?" Udina sharply questioned.

The spectre continued through the envelope. "I think all this is extremely vague. There's almost nothing to look at cept all the boring stuff you'd find in any marines' file." The spectre handed Udina the envelope.

"I have other candidates if you'd... " Udina was stopped by the slender finger being pressed onto his chest.

"I'll do it." The spectre said softly. "But consider this as a favor repaid Donnel." The sounds of gun shots could be heard in the distance. The spectre shoved passed the Ambassador.

"Where is our boy stationed again?" The agent asked, walking to the balcony.

"He's apart of the enforcement division on the presidium." Udina answered nervously. "Whats going on out there?"

The spectre turned to Udina. "Nothing that any could be spectre can't handle."

* * *

><p><strong>Presidium: Finacial district, <strong>

**Delan's Emporium**

"Back off pig!"

James Howlit has been a C-sec enforcement officer for two years. And for two years he's been adjusting to police work. There aren't that many human C-sec officers and the Executor was all about procedure and formalities. Which he saw as fair, until they got in the way of getting his work done.

"This is officer James Howlit requesting back up! An armed man has taken hostages at the Emporium on the presidium!" He shouted into his omni tool.

_Please stand by for a special response team to arrive._ The operator responded.

James peeked his head from behind the bench he was using as cover. The gun man was turian and had in his possession a military gradeKovalyov assault rifle. The gunman was just spraying bullets in every direction, he'd wounded a C-sec officer already and shot at a group of children that he then took in as hostages. "I'm taking him down!"

_Howlit you aren't authorized... _

He shut off his omni tool. "Let me ask you something bub!" The gunman made eye contact and opened fire. The shots missed. James stood up out of cover. "Why do you only do kids? Huh?"

"Shut up pig!" The gunman barked, firing a volley at Howlit's feet. "I'll do it I swear!"

Howlit raised his service pistol. His hands were steady, his breathing slowed. "Show me."

The gunman swung his rifle wildly, holding it in one hand and pointing it at the hostages. James took the shot, two anti personnel rounds ripping through the madman's chest, killing him. James activated his omni tool. "Control this is Officer James Howlit and I've got the situation neutralized."

_Executor Palin would like to see you in his office immediately._

He deactivated his omni tool. "That's the third time this week." He said quietly to him self.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

**C-sec academy: **

James watched the news from is office computer. "Gunman killed in fire fight with C-sec officers!" and "C-sec agent saves dozens!" were the headlines. The executor had other words. "Reckless" and "irresponsible" were used most often. He didn't like what he called the vigilante actions of a C-sec officer. He most of all didn't like James disobeying orders. But James had saved lives and that was all that was important to him.

The doors to his office swung open. An asari walked in. She was wearing Armax arsenal's predator line of light armor, she was wearing black lipstick and the way she walked and looked at him reminded him of a predator stalking prey. She was fair skinned for an asari, her facial tattoos formed an arc from her left eye, across the ridge of her nose and to her right cheek.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, walking cautiously toward the asari. He noticed the pistol to her side. He went to reach for it. "Ma'am you can't..." Before he could get the sentence out he found, the asari grabbed his wrist and shoulder, whipping him on his back. It happened so fast James couldn't react. The asari pinned him down on one foot.

"What? Have my gun in here?" She curiously asked. "I wouldn't try taking it again."

"Noted!" James grunted. The asari removed her foot; allowing James to get to his feet. "Who are you?"

The asari crossed her arms. "Raina Vi'par. Special tactics and recon." She answered, extending a hand.

James took it. "A spectre?" James raised an eyebrow. "What do you want bub?" He was suspicious of her intent. What would a spectre want with him? Was she at the hostage situation and wanted to give praise for a good well done. That was just simply his ego. Spectre's aren't known for their respect for the law. What was she after?

"I'm your partner."

**AN/ Taking a break from Mass Effect: 2187. I hope you enjoy this OC's story though.**


End file.
